


The Dragons Lair

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Bartender Dean Winchester, Castiel is a dragon, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dragons were thought to be the thing of legend a myth until they started to show themselves tired of living a lie hiding who they were.Dean moved to town, finding a job at the new club for dragons and humans. He loves his job and customers.Dean catches the eye of one Dragon in particular, the blue-eyes and messy dark hair Dean wants to know more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 77
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dean landed a job at "The Dragon's Lair," the hottest new club in town. It was mainly opened for the dragon population, but humans enjoyed the club as well. Dean was the newest waiter to join the staff. He was there for a few months now and knew most of the regulars and their orders. The dragons were welcoming and open, they flirted and tipped well Dean loved it. 

There was one dragon, in particular, that Dean wanted to get to know better. He was handsome, piercing blue-eyes, messy black hair, he was always in a suit with a trench coat when it was cold out. If it was hot out, the man would only be in his suit with the sleeves rolled up, showing off iridescent black scales when the man was in the club. When he left, they looked like tattoos. 

"Hey, Club soda?" Dean asked, walking up to the table after noticing said Dragon take a seat in his section. 

"Thank you," the man said in a rough voice as he adjusted his tie, so it wasn't so tight, unbuttoning the three top buttons.

The sound sent shivers down Dean's spine and straight to his cock. 

"I'll be right back," Dean said, turning and heading to the bar with haste when he caught a glimpse of the man's chest, sporting the same iridescent scales. 

Dean told the bartender the orders and waited, looking around the room. It was the right mix tonight, and it was the weekend, so there would be even more people as the night picked up. 

"You should give him your number," Pamela, the bartender, said, placing the drinks on Dean's tray. 

"I thought dragons didn't like that," Dean replied. It was told that you had to wait. That Dragon's had their own way of doing things. Dean caught the guy checking him out one night, and he quickly turned away, finishing his drink and leaving. 

Dean grabbed his tray of drinks heading to the first table serving the man in the suit last. He didn't look up but thanked Dean and took a sip.

"I'm Dean," introducing himself. Dean was sure he probably had told him the first time Dean served him, but he wanted to make sure the man knew his name.

The man looked up and smiled a bit. He had a beautiful smile. 

"Castiel," he replied. 

"Nice to meet ya Cas," Dean said before walking away to check on his other tables. 

Cas must have slipped out when Dean wasn't looking, he was disappointed it was almost time for his break and Dean was going to sit at the table and talk to Cas. Dean picked up the receipt and looked it over, noticing that Cas had left his phone number at the bottom. Dean shoved it in his pocket, thinking he would put the name in his contacts after work. 

Dean was on cloud nine now that he knew that Cas was interested in him and had given Dean his number. After last call and the final customer had left, Dean reached into his pocket for the receipt, only to discover that it was gone, Cas' number was gone. 

"He's going to think I'm an asshole," Dean groaned, searching the ground for it. 

"He is in every night, just explain to him I have a strict no-phone policy for employees and you put his number in your pocket, he will understand," Pamela said counting out the till. 

"I hope so," Dean said, getting up off the floor. 

Cas didn't come back into the club the next night Dean was beside himself. He was worried that Cas thought that he wasn't interested. Dean wanted to know more about the man, he wanted to know everything. 

"He didn't come in," Dean said at closing shaking his head while picking up the chairs so he could sweep. 

"He may have been busy. There have been a few nights where he didn't come in, so don't sweat it. He will come," Pamela said, turning back to what she was doing. 

Dean finished up all his closing stuff and headed home, hoping he would run into Cas but no such luck. 

Dean unlocked the door to his apartment; he was still bummed that he lost Cas' number. Maybe he could find him on Facebook. There couldn't be that many Castiel's. He got undressed, plugged his phone in, and passed out. 

In the morning, Dean scrolled through his search of people named Castiel in the area, and there were three, good things Cas had a picture of himself on there Dean felt weird sending a message he would just wait for the guy to come back to the bar and he could explain everything. He went back and forth on whether or not to message Cas. 

That night Dean headed into work, he got there early to help set up everything there was a live DJ with dancers, and Pamela wanted everything to be perfect. 

As the night went on there was no sign of Cas, Dean was sure that he wasn't going to come back. 

By day three, Dean was convinced that Cas was never coming back to the club, the guy was probably embarrassed to put himself out there, and Dean rejected him. Dean was walking around, checking on his tables when he saw Cas walk-in. Dean made his rounds going to Cas's table last. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean said with a smile. 

"Hello," he replied, it was clear he was hurt. 

"Hey, I'm so sorry I lost your number, and then you didn't come back, and I thought about looking you up on Facebook, but then I thought that was weird and stalkerish. I didn't want you to think I was a weirdo. Pamela got a strict no-phone policy for the staff otherwise I would have put your number in my phone right away, I am so sorry," Dean was rattling on and on about how sorry he was. 

Cas smiled relief flooded his face, "thank you for letting me know what happened, I can wait until you are off, give your number then," Cas said, turning his head a bit looking away in a shy way. 

"Awesome, I would like that. I gotta go turn in the drink orders," Dean said, writing down Cas' drink. 

Cas watched Dean the whole time he was walking around taking orders. Cas had to stop himself when another man touched Dean on the arm. 

The last call was announced, and people started to leave, Cas stuck around waiting for Dean to walk him to his car or his home wherever Cas wanted to be near him. 

" Hey, you mind waiting out front? I won't be that long," Dean said to Cas as they were getting ready to close for the night. 

" Of course," Cas said, heading towards the door, scales turning into tattoos.

It didn't take long for Dean to make his way out of the club. Part of him thought that maybe Cas had taken off, then Dean didn't see him right away. Cas was across the street bent over, Dean made his way above to see what Cas was doing. 

"Hye, you ok?" Dean asked in a gentle voice he dint wanna startle Cas.

"Yes, thank you. I found new rocks," Cas said, smiling the scales o his forehead showing the shone in the faint glow of the street lamp. 

Dean smile. There was something sweet about the way Cas was excited about new rocks. 

"Which way is your home?" Cas asked, tucking the rock safely in his pocket. 

Dean pointed down the road, Cas nodded and told Dean to lead the way. 

"So rocks?" Dean asked. 

"It's one thing I enjoy collecting; books are another," Cas said, looking at Dean. 

Dean nodded, "why did you give me your number?" he asked. 

"I like you, you are different," Cas said, stopping. 

Dean stopped and looked at Cas, he wasn't too sure what Cas meant by he was different, but Dean was going to take that as a compliment. Cas stepped close to Dean; he could feel the heat radiating off of Cas, the power he had; Cas could crush Dean, and he knew it. 

Cas was circling Dean now; it was liked being caught in a web, and Dean didn't know what to do; he was excited and terrified. This could go one of two ways they end up in bed together, or Cas leaves because he doesn't like the way Dean smells. 

Cas stepped in closer to Dean, scenting his neck. 

"You smell… familiar," Cas said his voice huskier than usual. 

"You come to the club. Maybe that's why?" Dean offered as an answer, hoping he was right. 

"Maybe, which is your house?" Cas asked, looking up at the houses. 

Dean pointed to the small two-story home on the corner. 

The house was a flat grey but looked blue in the moonlight, the porch light was busted, the paint was peeling to the saltwater spray, but Dean loved his little home.

Cas looked around at the house as Dean opened the door, "you wanna come in?" Dean asked. 

"I would like that," Cas smiled and walked up the porch steps. 

Dean flipped on the light the lamp next to the couch turned on a soft, warm glow filled the room, it was lovely. A large TV hung on the wall above the fireplace, a large leather couch covered in blankets and pillows wrapped around the room. Cas smiled at all the pillows and blankets he too enjoyed burying himself in them. 

"You want a drink or something?" Dean asked nervously. 

Cas stepped closer to Dean, he liked being near him ti was strange for Cas he wasn't one to like humans preferring the company of his family or being alone, but Dean had something that drew Cas in, and he was going to find out what it was. 

"Yes, whatever you have is fine," Cas finally replied. 

Dean nodded, walking over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out the club soda and whiskey he had in there. 

"Do you drink or no?" Dean asked, not looking up. 

He didn't hear Cas creep up behind him, "I'll have a whiskey," Cas purred in his ear. 

It made Dean jump but also sent shivers down his spine straight to his cock, the timbre of Cas' voice was beautiful and deep. Rough and silky all the things Dean loved. 

Dean cleared his throat and grabbed to glasses, pour some of the liquid in each handing one to Cas. 

"Thank you," Cas said, taking a sip. He was still staring at Dean over the cup. 

Dean looked away, he wasn't used to someone string at him the way Cas was, it was like being under a microscope. 

"You don't have to hide here," Dean said, pointing to Cas's tattoos. 

"I know," Cas replied. 

The tattoos started to slowly turn into black iridescent scales, Dean thought they were beautiful in the warm glow of the living room. 

Dean looked on in awe, Cas smirked. 

"I'm sorry, umm, do they go all the way down?" Dean asked. 

"Would you like to find out?" Cas asked, stepping closer to Dean. 

Dean's mouth went dry even though he was drinking the whiskey in his glass, he nodded not trusting his voice, Cas smiled and removed his suit jacket. 

"Bedroom?" Cas asked. 

Dean smiled, taking Cas by the hand and leading him up the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

  
  


His heart hammered in his chest. Dean had wanted this since the first time he saw Cas in the club, and now that it was finally happening, he couldn't believe it, he was trying to calm himself down when Cas turned Dean around pushing him against the wall. Cas smiled before kissing Dean, he wasn't sure if his heart could beat any faster than it already was, Dean melted into the kiss, the feel of Cas's slightly chapped lips and rough stubble were heaven, the light flick of Cas' tongue across Dean's bottom lip made him moan. 

The feeling was unexpected and pleasurable. There was always talk about if dragons had forked tongues or not, and well for Cas, it was true. The feeling was strange; the two sides moving independently sent Dean into a tizzy. 

They pulled apart breathing heavily; Dean moved down a bit, opening the door to his room. Cas pulled him back, capturing his mouth again, only pulling away to pull Dean's shirt over his head. 

"Fuck," Dean breathed out as Cas kissed down his neck.

Cas was pushing Dean towards the bed, he slid his hand up Dean's chest and tweaked a nipple making Dean moan in pleasure, Cas smiled at the reaction he was going to enjoy this. 

Dean walked back towards the bed, Cas kissing him as Dean unbuttoned Cas's shirt. Running his hands up Cas' chest to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off, Dean was not surprised by what he saw when he pulled away. 

A thick band of black scales cover most of his chest, making their way down past the waistband of his pants; Cas gave Dean a slight shove causing him to fall back onto the bed. 

Cas crawled up Dean's body, caging his head with his forearms, Dean wrapped his legs around the dragon's middle, Cas rubbed their clothed cocks together. Dean moaned as he captured Cas' mouth, tangling his fingers in his raven hair holding on, the smoothness of the scales was strange and welcoming, and Cas kissed down Dean's neck. 

  
  


Dean sighed as he laid his head back on the pillow lowering his legs as Cas kissed down his chest, licking and nipping at his nipples. He bucked when Cas tweaked his nipple while sucking on the other one twirling his tongue around. Dean could feel Cas smile as he kissed along switching sides. 

"Oh, fuck," Dean moaned as Cas nipped his skin. 

Cas hummed in satisfaction as he kissed along the top of Dean's jeans looking up before unbuttoning them, Dean gave a nodded, cas popped the button and slowly unzipped the zipper. 

"Come on, Cas," Dean said. 

"Patients," Cas said, pulling Dean's shoe, sock, pants, and underwear off in one swoop. 

Cas told Dean to lift his legs; he didn't need to be told twice, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"There lube in the drawer," Dean said, nodding to the bedside table.

Cas undid his belt kicking off his shoes and pulling off his pants. Dean let his legs go and looked at Cas. He was beautiful black iridescent scales framing his perfect runner's body, Dean was in awe of the size of Cas's cock which had tiny black scales down the side Dean wanted to know what those would feel like in his mouth siding around on his tongue the weight of Cas, the taste of him. 

Cas was pumping himself while rifling through the drawer for the lube; he finally found it tossing it on the bed next to Dean, smacking him on the ass, leaving a bright red handprint. Dean moaned at the pain he loved it and wanted more. 

"Did I say you could let go?" Cas asked. 

Dean swallowed his mouth dry, "No, sir," he replied, pulling his legs back up to his chest. 

"Good boy," Cas praised, lowering his head, kissing Dean's inner thighs. 

Dean couldn't breathe when Cas's tongue wrapped around his cock, both sides working around, up and down. 

"I'm gonna, fuck," Dean yelled. 

Cas pulled off and grasped the bottom of Dean's cock, holding off the orgasm. 

Cas let go once Dean told him he was ok, breathing heavy.

Cas didn't wait too long before starting back up again, making Dean writhe and moan, fuck if this wasn't the most fantastic blow job Dean had ever had in his life, but it didn't end there Cas popped off with a wet pop making Dean whine.

Dean didn't know what's better Cas' sucking him off or the way he was eating him out was. 

"Oh fuck,' Dean said. 

Cas grabbed the lube, slicking up a finger rubbing it gently around Dean's hole, getting him to relax. Dean relaxed the best he could be the feeling was overwhelming. He couldn't wait to feel Cas buried deep inside him. 

Cas kissed his way back up Dean's body rolling to the side of Dean, positioning him so that Dean's back was to his chest. 

"You ready?" Cas whispered, kissing behind Dean's ear. 

"Yes," Dean breathed out. 

Cas pressed his cock to Dean's hole. Dean whimpered; the feeling was fantastic, but Cas was big, and Dean had never taken anything that size. Pain be damned Dean was going to take it, sensing Dean's discomfort Cas pulled out adding more lube and trying again the muscules gave way a little bit more this time Dean let out a moan of pleasure Cas continued to slowly make his way in until he was fully sheathed. He was waiting for Dean to adjust to the size before he started moving. 

Slowly rocking his hips back and forth, if Dean didn't say it was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life, he would be lying. This was it Cas ruined him for another guy or dragon hat would come along. The feeling was indescribable to the slow drag of the scales as they were pulled along the sensitive skin on the inside of Dean. The feeling was beyond anything that Dean thought he would feel in his lifetime, Dean couldn't even form words moaning wantonly if he could have spread his ass wider he would have. It was even better when Cas picked up the pace the scales and tip of Cas' cock dragging across Dean's prostate making him cry out. 

"You are beautiful, look at you taking all of me," Cas bit out trying not to cum. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Was all Dean could say.

Cas flipped Dean so he was on his stomach grabbing his hips lifting him where Cas wanted Dean and started pounding into him. Holy fuck, if this wasn't the best thing to ever happen to Dean the pounding of his life, he was going to feel it in the morning. 

Dean came hard unable to say anything to Cas, and this was the first time in his life he came untouched a cock buried deep in his ass. 

Cas thrusts were gett erratic slamming deep inside Dean before he came, both breathing heavy Cas laid on top of Dean for a second kissing the back of his neck and shoulders before slipping out and lying next to him. 

Dean hummed contently as Cas pulled the blankets up around them, pulling Dean close, nuzzling his neck.

The sunlight made its way through the sliver of the open curtain in Dean's bedroom, he moaned and covered his face. 

"Not a morning person?" Cas asked the rumble of his deep voice vibrating through Dean's back.

Dean smiled as he started to wake up feeling the dull ache in his ass from the previous night's activities, "no, more a night owl," he replied. 

Cas laughed, "I have to go to work, do you mind if we talk later," he asked.

"If you wanna know if I wanna see you again, the answer is yes," Dean said, pulling the covers off his face. 

"Good," Cas said, rolling Dean towards him, "I still wanna talk later."

Dean nodded, "i have to be at work at six," he said. 

"I will be there," Cas said, getting out of the bed. 

Dean drank him in, the lines of Cas' scales framed him perfectly, he was beautiful Dean thought to himself as he watched Cas move around the room. Cas smiled at him as he pulled his clothes on, Cas said bye giving Dean a kiss before leaving. 

Dean was on cloud nine when he headed down the stairs to get something to eat. 

That evening when Dean headed to work, he was still on his post-sex high in the best mood he had been in in a long time. 

"You seem different," Pamela said when Dean walked into work. 

"Do I?" Dean asked. 

Pamela looked him up and down, "did you and Castiel?" she asked, smirking at him. 

"I have to no idea what you are talking about," Dean replied, heading to the back to put his stuff in his locker. 

"Oh my god," Pamela said, chasing after Dean. 

Dean smiled and shook his head, she wanted all the details. Dean shook his head, telling her that he was not going to kiss and tell. 

"You are no fun sometimes, Winchester," Pamela said, heading back to the bar area. 

Cas watched Dean like a hawk all night, he made sure not to make a scene when the other men and dragons flirt Dean. Cas noticed that Dean didn't seem to flirt back as much but would wink at Cas every so often, making his cheeks heat up. 

Cas paced the parking lot waiting for Dean to come out so Cas could walk him home, and they could talk about things and what happened the night before. 

Dean smiled at Cas, taking his hand; they walked to his house in comfortable silence. They walked up the steps to the front door and into the living room, much like the night before. 

"Dean, I want you to know that last night wasn't a one night stand for me," Cas said, looking at Dean with a serious look on his face. 

"Cas, are you saying you wanna date me?" Dean asked, teasing a bit. 

Cas nodded and blushed, he was shy, and this was hard for him, but the pull that Dean had Cas couldn't stand being away from him anymore. 

"There is something you should know so you can back out now if you want to there's no pressure," Cas said. 

Dean laughed, "shoot," he replied, Dean wanted to be with Cas since he walked into the club and every night since that wasn't anything that he was going to say that would make Dean change his mind. 

"I'm extremely territorial; if you wanna be with me, you are mine," Cas said, stepping into Dean's personal space. 

Dean's mouth went dry. He swallowed, trying to get his upstairs brain to function, "Ok," he managed to say. 

Cas smiled, pulling Dean too him tangling his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling him in for a searing hot kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Dean was walking around the club, checking on his tables when one of the regulars, a tall beefy looking guy stopped him. 

"You should leave the dragon alone," the guy said. 

Dean looked the guy up and down and scoffed, "mind your business," he said, walking away. 

"I'm serious; you don't know shit about them," the guy said, grabbing Dean's arm. 

Dean said the guy wince in pain as Cas grabbed his hand, "I suggest you leave him alone," he said through his teeth. 

The guy pulled his hand out of Cas' grip and scoffed, leaving the club. 

"Are you alright?" Cas asked. 

"I'm fine, thanks," Dean said, turning and heading to the bar. 

Cas watched as Dean walked away; he was unsure if what he did was the right thing, but Dean was hi, and no one should touch him like that. 

Dean came back around with Cas' club soda. 

"I wanted to see if you had tomorrow off?" Cas asked, leaning in close. 

"I do," Dean said.

"I'm taking you out, wear something nice," Cas said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Dean smiled and shook his head, going back around, checking on his tables. 

The next day Dean woke up in a good mood he was still thinking about what the guy had said to him about leaving Cas alone, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from being with Cas. 

Dean cleaned the house until it was time for him to get ready for his dinner date with Cas. He had told Dean to wear something nice; he searched through his clothes, annoyed at all the jeans and t-shirts he had, buried in the very back of the closet, was pair of slack and a button-up. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He forgot he bought it for an interview but didn't need it after he got the job at the club. 

  
  


He felt stupid standing there in slacks and a pair of chucks, but it was going to have to work. He didn't know where his dress shoes were. The doorbell rang, and Dean headed down, stopping at the door for a second before pulling it open. 

Cas was handsome, and Dean was always impressed to see him in a suit, this time he was wearing a black suit with black dress shoes. 

"Wow," Dean whispered. 

"I could say the same thing. You look… we should go," Cas said. 

Dean looked at him knowing Cas was going to say something else. He didn't press. He grabbed his keys wallet and phone, making sure the door was locked before he went to the car. 

Cas opened the door to his Lincoln Continental for Dean, he laughed a bit. This was a pimpmobile. Cas tilted his head at Dean as he shut the door, and it was the cutest thing Dean had ever seen. 

"Why are you laughing?" Cas asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"This was not what I was expecting," Dean replied, looking around the car. 

"What were you expecting?" Cas asked as they drove down the road. 

Dean shook his head. He wasn't sure but not what they were in maybe a sports car or something like that, Cas looked at him and wondered what else Dean thought of him. 

"I don't know; I thought you were hot, maybe good in bed," Dean said, smiling. 

Cas looked at him blue-eyes bright with wonder, and he laughed too, "I'm serious," he said. 

"I wanted to get to know you, you are the only customer I have had that went to a club and ordered a club soda. You don't dance, you don't talk to anyone other than me," Dean said. 

Cas nodded, "I like it, I'm not much of a people person, and I don't dance," Cas replied, turning into the restaurant parking lot. 

"Then why to go to a club," Dean asked. 

"I saw you walk-in, I wanted to get to know you," Cas said, getting out of the car.

Dean was a bit taken back by that confession, when did Cas see him? That's kind of stalkerish. Dean looked up at the restaurant it was one of the fancier ones in the city, he looked at Cas and hoped he didn't embarrass him. 

As they entered the restaurant, Dean looked around everyone in there was a dragon, not a human insight he sifted his weight uncomfortable. Cas took his hand and squeezed. 

"Mr. Novak," the hostess said, red and orange scales framing her face. 

"Table for two," Cas said, smiling. 

She looked Dean up and down, "Mr. Novak, you said…" she started.

"I know my own rules, and I can break them, table for two," Cas repeated and edge to his voice. 

The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus telling Cas to follow her. Dean hesitated for a second he was sure if he was welcome and what did the hostess mean about what Cas said?

Cas smiled at Dean, who was looking around the restaurant was nice, modern looking, black tables and chairs with gold trim, the glasses looked like real crystal. He wasn't sure if this was the right fit for him, but Dean liked Cas. 

"What did she mean?" Dean asked. 

"I own this restaurant, it's for Dragons, but since I own the place, I make the rules," Cas said with a shrug. 

Dean nodded, "you don't like humans?" he asked. 

"I don't have a problem with humans, I think we should have a place to call our own,' Cas sighed. 

"Where do I fit?" Dean asked. 

"I don't understand what you mean?" Cas replied. 

"You don't want humans here, but I'm here," Dean replied. 

Cas sighed and shook his head. This is not how Cas wanted this to go. He wanted to wow Dean. 

"I'm sorry, maybe we should go somewhere else," Cas said, looking at Dean, hoping he wasn't mad. 

"I think I should go home, everyone is giving me looks," Dean said, looking around the room. 

Cas hadn't noticed that the whole room was staring at them; he didn't care what they thought, he liked Dean, and he wasn't like others. 

Dean stood up and headed out. He wasn't going to sit where he wasn't wanted. Cas was calling his name, but Dean keeps walking. 

"What was that?" Dean asked, angry heavy in his voice, "you showing off?" 

"What? No, Dean, I like you I wanna get to know you. You are the first human I have met that doesn't look at me like I'm a freak or some kind of prize," Cas snapped back. 

Dean scoffed and shook his head, turning to walk down the street. Cas chased after him. 

"Let me take you home," Cas said. 

Dean went reluctantly, it was a far walk back to his house. 

The car ride was silent, you could hear a pin drop. Dean thought things would be different with Cas because Cas was different, but he was a pretty thing Cas could show off to his dragon friends, and that was it, some sort of role reversal while humans wanted a dragon to show off and that's how Dean was feeling with the way everyone was staring. 

The car rolled to a stop, and Dean got out his feelings were hurt. 

"Dean, please, I am sorry. I didn't think," Cas said. 

Dean turned around, "if I did that, every Dragon would be on my ass about how I was using you to show off," he said. 

"I was not showing you off, I was trying to impress you. You were the only one I cared about, and I am sorry," Cas said, putting his head down. 

Dean sighed at his overreaction.

"Wait," Dean said. 

Cas turned and looked at Dean.

"Come on in, I got some steaks, and I'm hungry," Dean said, walking up the steps. 

Cas followed Dean up the steps and into the house, hoping he could salvage some of the dates. 

Dean headed into the kitchen, pulling things out for dinner, moving around Cas took a seat at the table and watched. 

"How do you like your steak?" Dean asked, turning on the stove. 

"Rare, thank you," Cas replied. 

"You want a beer?" Dean asked, pulling one out of the fridge.

Cas nodded and said thank you, Dean handed him the beer. He was still upset about what happened at the restaurant, but he wasn't going to be rude. 

"Dean, do you still want to do this?" Cas asked, pointing between them. 

"Yes, I think we should talk about acceptable restaurants," Dean laughed, "I don't want people to think you are a novelty to me, and I don't want people thinking that about me."

Cas nodded in acceptable agreement. 

Dean cooked and talked to Cas about the restaurant. If that was something he had always wanted to do and how it came about. 

"I wanted someplace that catered to a unique dragon's appetite," Cas replied, taking a bite of steak. 

"What do you mean by unique?" Dean asked, hoping he wasn't going to regret this later. 

"We don't eat people anymore that was in ancient times when food was low, and people thought to sacrifice a virgin would help the rain come," Cas laughed. 

Dean laughed more from nervousness, the thought of some poor girl being eaten by a dragon shook Dean. 

Cas was talking about the different meats he had brought in along with fruits and veggies. 

"Wait, Iguana?" Dean asked, looking up from his plate. 

"It tastes better than you would think," Cas shrugged, sipping his beer. 

"Isn't that like kind of cannibalism? I mean iguanas are reptiles," Dean said. 

Cas started laughing, he was laughing so hard he started crying Cas had never thought of it like that, they were just food, Dean looked at Cas, and every time he tried to stop, he would start laughing again. 

"It's not that funny," Dean said with a bit of a laugh himself. 

"I'm sorry," Cas said, still chuckling. 

"what else?" Dean asked. 

"How about this, if you want to still go out with me I will take you to the restaurant when we are closed and have the chef make a sampler plate and then you can find out for yourself," Cas said, as he cleared the table. 

"I would like that," Dean replied. 

Cas smiled, he was happy that Dean wanted to go again after the mistake at the restaurant. 

"What do you wanna do now?" Cas asked. 

Dean smiled stood and took Cas by the hand leading him up to the bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Cas had taken control each time they were in the bedroom showing Dean all the attention, this time it was Dean's turn to show Cas what he could do in the bedroom.

Dean pushed Cas against the door, kissing him, he trailed down Cas' neck. A rumble came deep from within Cas' chest, Dean stopped and looked at him. 

"Sorry," Cas said, turning away. 

"Do you purr?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I sometimes do when something feels nice," Cas replied, embarrassed. 

Dean smiled and leaned back in kissing along Cas' neck and unbuttoning his shirt. Dean licked the scales on Cas's chest, making him moan. They were rough and smooth; it was a strange and pleasant feeling. Dean never thought that he would like the feel of the scales, but it was driving him nuts. 

Cas sighed as Dean kissed down his chest, he liked making Cas feel good. Dean moved to his knees as he kissed down Cas's chest, stopping at the top of Cas' pants he nodded; Dean popped the button and unzipped his pants. 

He couldn't wait to feel the weight of Cas' cock on his tongue. He smelled like the ocean and earth, it was a lovely scent. 

Dean licked the tip, the musky taste exploded on his tongue he couldn't wait to have more, wrapping his lips around the tip teasing with his tongue make Cas moan and purr at the same time Dean smile and his worked for his hands around the shaft. Fuck, Cas was hung like a horse, but Dean was going to show him he had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

Dean worked what he could into his mouth, breathing through his nose. 

"Oh, fuck," Cas breathed out. Running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

Dean moaned when Cas tightened his grip, he loved getting his hair pulled. He took Cas down further than he thought he was able to drool running down the sides. It was sloppy, but Dean could tell that Cas loved it, trying not to thrust Dean pulled on the back of Cas' thighs encouraging him, he looked down at Cas and smiled. 

"I knew you would look pretty like this, fuck," Cas said, slowing thrusting in and out of Dean's mouth. 

The small scales feel strange sliding in and out of his mouth, the memory of how those felt gliding across his hole was making Dean even harder he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be free. Cas pulled out of Dean's mouth, pulling him up by his hair and kissing him. Cas reached down and pulled Dean out of his pants, taking them both in his hand, pumping slowly. 

"Cas, fuck," Dean said, pulling away. 

Cas smiled, letting go of them pulling off the rest of his clothes, Dean mirrored him wanting to feel Cas's skin and scales on his skin. 

"On all fours," Cas said. 

"This was supposed to be my show," Dean replied with a smile. 

Cas raised an eyebrow, Dean swallowed he loved when Cas gave him that look, but he also had a surprise for him hoping the night would end here in the bedroom. 

Dean climbed up on the bed all fours, he sighed, feeling Cas' hands-on him, laying across his back kissing and sucking, he reached his hand between Dean's cheeks. 

"Someone is ready," Cas growled. 

Dean nodded he had found the biggest pug he could that was comfortable wear that wouldn't give away that he was wearing one. 

Cas kissed both cheeks as he worked the plug out; he moaned watching Dean's gaping hole ready and waiting to be filled up again. 

"I don't wanna be nice; I wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," Cas said, leaning across Dean's backsliding his cock up and down, teasing his hole. 

"Please," Dean begged. 

Cas didn't wait to slide in; he pressed himself against Dean before pulling out and slamming back in, causing Dean to fall forward and moan it felt terrific.

He picked up the pace slamming harder and harder into Dean, he had never been fucked like this in his life, and that's what Cas was doing, he couldn't hold back the feeling of the scales rubbing all the right place Dean came hard with a shout going limp in Cas's arms. 

Dean didn't realize he had passed out until he came too with Cas still slamming into him and holy fuck if he wasn't on edge again, cumming almost painfully one more time before Cas slammed in place cumming deep inside of Dean. 

"Holy fuck," Dean said, laying flat on his stomach, not caring that there was cum on the blanket below. 

"You are so amazing," Cas said, soothing Dean. 

Dean smiled. He loves the way Cas stalk to him after, cuddling, making sure he was ok, loving on him, Dean slipping into a peaceful sleep. 

*************

The sound of machine beeping woke Dean. The light was bright and harsh, making him regret opening his eyes. Once Dean opened his eyes again he looked down, he was in a bed and IV in his arm, oxygen in his nose.

It hurt to breathe or move he looked to the call button to get the nurse in there to tell him what the hell happened. 

"Good, you are awake," the nurse said with a smile. 

"What happened?" Dean asked, his voice cracked. 

Dean coughed his throat was dry, the coughing made hid ribs hurt. 

"We were hoping you could tell us," The nurse replied. 

Dean shook his head, all he remembered was going to work a few guys tried to pick him up. Dean declined the offer saying he had someone already and then heading home. Cas came walking into Dean's room, holding balloons and flowers, along with a bag. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean said with a smile. 

The nurse said she would be back and the doctor would like to speak to him a bit. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas replied kissing him on the cheek, "I wasn't sure if you would be awake. Pamela called me to let me know you were here."

Dean sat up and winced, "what happened? Does she know?" he asked. 

Cas shook his head, saying the only thing Pamela knew what that a neighbor found him passed out and bloody in front of the house. Dean shook his head. Maybe he would remember in a few days. The doctor came in and talked to him saying he was lucky to be alive, he had a concussion and two broken ribs, they drained his chest, he doctor said his memory would return soon and not to worry it was common when someone hit their head. 

The doctor told Dean he was free to leave if he had someone to stay with him, keep an eye out, Cas said that was him, and he would take care of Dean. 

The doctor nodded and left the room, getting the discharge papers.

Cas pulled out a change of clothes for Dean from his bag and some slippers saying he was going to stay at Cas' he could keep a better eye on him there. 

"Cas, I can go home," Dean said. 

"Don't worry, I grabbed your favorite blanket and pillow, it's in the car," Cas said smile. 

Dean laughed a bit. It hurt, "how did I get so lucky?" Dean asked. 

Cas shrugged, he helped Dean get dressed, he picked comfortable clothes a button-up and sweats it looked funny but Cas figured it was easier for Dean than trying to lift his arms. 

Dean was embarrassed being rolled out to the parking lot in a wheelchair saying he was fine to walk, but Cas told him to stop being stubborn and let someone take care of him for once. Dean made a face and sat down in the chair, Cas smiled at the small victory, but he knew Dean was going to fight him every step of his recovery. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_ Dean was on his way home, he was thinking about Cas, and the next time they were going out, and he promised Dean a special privet dinner at the restaurant that was happening in a few days.  _

_ “Hey,.” _

_ Dean turned to see who what behind him yelling, it was two dragons that were regulars at the bar.  _

_ “What’s up, guys?” Dean asked.  _

_ One of the dragons was the buff guy who told Dean to stay away from Cas.  _

_ “I told you to stay away from Dragons,” the man yelled, throwing a punch. _

_ Dean moved out of the way his dad taught him how to fight, but Dean wasn’t sure if he could take on two Dragons.  _

_ The other one attacked from the side, knocking Dean to the ground he smacked his head hard against the concrete.  _

Dean sat up, breathing heavy-looking around, he was in Cas’s house, in his room. Cas sat up and rubbed Dean’s back. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asked. 

“yeah, I know who attacked me,” Dean said. 

Cas asked bout which it was, and Dean told him describing both of the Dragons. Cas nodded, saying he knew who they were he had seen them many times at the club. 

“Go back to sleep,” Cas said, kissing Dean on the cheek.

Dean nodded and laid back down with a wince, Cas got up an grabbed the pain pills giving Dean one with water. 

  
  


When Dean woke up again Cas was gone, and the sun was barely coming up over the horizon, he winced getting up and heading tot he bathroom. Dean sighed, he didn’t get a good look when he first walked into Cas’ house. When he finished in the bathroom, he made his way back into the bedroom.

The room was red, everything was red. The bed was round Dean didn’t notice he was tired when they got to the house, and Cas ushered him to bed, red and white blankets mixed into what someone would say looked like a nest. 

The book case was read and covered in small rocks and books. Cas wasn’t playing when he said he liked stones and books. He picked up a rock and turned it over in his hand. It looked like gold, but Dean was sure it was pyrite. 

He made his way down the stairs, the wall was lined with pictures of what Dean would guess was Cas’s family. Dean sighed as the pain radiated through his body, he headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

The kitchen was much liked the rest of the house orderly and full of nick-nacks and rocks lined the window ledge, there was ivy growing along the wall Dean thought of couldn’t be right. He opened the fridge and spotted some weird looking foods. 

There were fruits and veggies that Dean didn’t have a name for he looked through everything until he found eggs. He opened the carton they were covered in spots and tiny. Dean sighed and put the eggs back looking around he saw a note and a bag. 

_ Dean, _

_ This is a breakfast burrito, sorry I don’t have “human” food here I will go shopping.  _

_ I will be home soon, rest. make yourself at home. -Cas _

Dean didn’t know he fell back to sleep on the couch with a half a burrito in his hand he jumped when he opened his eyes, and Cas was staring at him. 

“Geeze Cas, that’s creepy,” Dean said, holding his ribs. 

“I’m sorry you looked peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb you,” Cas replied, sitting on the couch next to Dean, “how are you feeling?”

“I’m sore, angry at those guys,” Dean replied, looking down. 

Cas nodded, saying he wouldn’t have to worry about them messing with him again in the same breath he asked Dean if he was up to go shopping. 

“What are you talking about? What did you do?” Dean asked, worried that something happened. 

“I took care of it, we have our way of doing things, they attacked you unprovoked. I had to defend you. No one will mess with you anymore,” cas replied, standing and holding out his hand. 

Dean looked at Cas he didn’t like this one bit, but there was nothing he could do about it Dragons had their ways and their justice he may not like it, but if Dean was going to be with Cas he had a deal with it, and that meant everything that came with dating a dragon. 

Dean changes his clothes with Cas’s help; putting on his shoes was no fun trying to bend over, so Cas did it for him. 

“What did you do to them?” Dean asked as they headed out to Cas’s car. 

Cas sighed he knew Dean wasn’t going to let it go, he would keep asking until he gave him an answer. 

“I come from an old, well-known family,” Cas replied, turning the car on and pulling out of the driveway. 

“Ok, I don’t know what that has to do with anything,” Dean replied. 

Cas rolled his eyes, “I threatened them,” he replied. 

Dean looked surprised, Cas was tall and muscular but he one guy could kick his ass easy. 

“You? I’m surprised you don’t seem like the type,” Dean said, looking out at the ocean. 

“Like I said old family, and I don’t like others touching what is mine,” Cas said a small growl in his voice. 

Dean would be lying if he said that, that growl didn’t send shivers down his spine straight to his cock, he was getting hard thinking about Cas getting all possessive of him. That was new Dean did like people do that with him he wasn’t a piece of meat, but for some reason that will make itself clear at some point in time, Dean liked when it was coming from Cas.

Cas was never going to tell Dean what he really did to those men who touch what was his. 

_ Cas made his way into the bar, not the club. This was indeed Dragons only when they wanted to be away from humans, and they could be their authentic selves. Some of them still had small wings on their backs; they didn’t work anymore, but they were proud of what they had.  _

_ He spotted the man from the club that Dean described as one of his attackers and approached.  _

_ “May I speak with you?” Cas asked.  _

_ “What do you want?” the man asked.  _

_ “Why did you touch my mate?” Cas replied.  _

_ The man scoffed and turned away the other Dragons backed off as a shadow grew on the wall the man turned and looked. It was a myth even among Dragons, some of them still having functioning wings, but to see a set in all it’s glory was terrifying even to them. _

_ “What the fuck? The human, the weak, puny human, that’s what this is about?’ the man asked as he started to tremble.  _

_ Cas growled his wings extend fully, his throat turned blue with electricity, he was a rare dragon, the only one in his family that breath bolts of lightning instead of fire.  _

_ “I’m sorry, i didn’t know,” the man whimpered in fear. _

_ “Touch him or go near my mate again and I will not show the same restraint,” Cas said as he folded his wings back up, and they melded into his back, looking like a thick mat of scales.  _

Cas smiled as he and Dean walked into the store, knowing full well that no one would mess with Dean as long as they were together. 

Dean looked at Cas as the strolled the aisle, “let me guess, you told them to back off?” he asked. 

“Something like that,” Cas replied, smelling the eggs and making a face, “I don’t know why you prefer chicken eggs.”

“The pasteurized ones are the best, what kind do you eat?” Dean asked, placing the eggs in the cart. 

“Quail, I prefer to leave the shell on it’s the best way to get calcium,” Cas said, sniffing the margin. 

“Butter,” Dean said, picking up the sticks. 

Cas nodded in agreement, they found bread something else Cas was unsure of why sandwiches were a thing among humans was strange to him. 

“Never?” Dean asked, placing a frozen cherry pie and vanilla ice cream in the cart. 

“No I don’t see the need for bread,” Cas replied following Dean, “i have meat, steaks, and beef,” he said, watching Dean look through. 

“Ok, I guess we are good then,” Dean said, yawning. 

“You should lay down when we get back,” Cas said, taking Dean by the hand. 

Dean nodded in agreement; his ribs were starting to hurt again, and he was tired of standing. Cas loaded the bags into the trunk while Dean sat down in the car. 

“I think I overdid it,” Dean said with a yawn. 

“I think,” Cas started to say when he looked over, Dean was asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six **

“Tell me a story,” Dean said, laying his head in Cas’s lap looking up at him. 

“About what?” Cas asked, interested in what Dean wanted to hear about. 

“Dragons,” Dean replied with a huge smiled spreading across his face.

Cas nodded and thought before he started to speak, “There's was this ancient line of dragons. Much older than mine,” Dean glances up as Castiel began running his hand through Dean’s hair absentmindedly. Staring into space as he told the story. 

“They died out,” Cas filled in, feeling the question on the man’s tongue.

“They died by the hands of a jealous man dragon. They were considered royalty amongst our kind. When the man had his second child, the man grew angry. He was supposed to hold the honor but was overlooked. After the announcement of their 3rd child, the man snapped. Whipped out the entire bloodline,”

There was quiet amongst the two as Dean stared up, a lonely look on his face.

“Did you know them?” An honest question. The man’s hand stilled, Dean, wondering if he should have asked.

“I was young. I remember watching the family walk around the village. They were-they were beautiful,” Cas breathed out at the memory. “They were kind. Took care of their people. Our people were flourishing,” Cas shook his head, remembering what happened in the years to come after the fall of the family. 

“They sound like good people,” Dean commented quietly, taking Cas’ hands from his hair to lace their fingers together.

“They were. The oldest son was going to do great things. But to be taken at such a young age...”

“So who was the guy?” 

Castiel’s gaze hardened at the memory, “A man that will not be named, his named wiped from history for the murder,”

“So he died?” Dean asked curiously. 

Castiel shook his head, “Worse. He’s imprisoned within a mountain far away. To be starved, deprived of ever flying again with his wings ripped out, not many of us have functional wings anymore,” he replied. 

Dean flinched at the thought, thinking about how bad that must hurt to have one’s wings ripped from their body he felt a small ache where wings would be if he had them.

“So, there were no survivors?” Dean wanted to know if at least one of the kids made it out.

“No...all the bodies were accounted for, as far as we all know, but we still hold out hope,” Cas replied. 

There was a moment of silence between the two, Dean bringing the man’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to the top.

“You know, that was a really depressing story, I thought you would tell me about how you slew the knight who came to rescue the princess,” Dean said with a smile. 

“That’s less depressing?” Cas questioned, smiling down at Dean. 

Dean sat up and winced. He was still healing from the beating he took. Dean straddled Cas’s lap lowering himself slowly. Cas raised an eyebrow in questioning what Dean was up to, he ran his hands up his thighs rubbing gently. 

“What if the boy was still alive? What then?” Dean asked, looking into Cas’s eyes. 

“He would take over, rule the dragons. Stop the infighting help us,” Cas replied, looking up at Dean, taking in how handsome he was, “why do you ask?” 

Dean shrugged, “curious,” he replied, leaning down, kissing Cas along the jaw. 

“Dean, I told you when you are completely healed,” Cas said, giving Dean a light push to stop. 

Dean looked at Cas with a furrowed brow and pouted a bit. Two weeks without sex, without Cas’s naked body pressed against his was too much for Dean at this point, he needed it like he needed to breathe. 

“Please, Cas, come on. I’m okay,” Dean replied, “I promise, I need to feel you.” 

Cas groaned as Dean rolled his hips, showing just how bad he wanted him. He let out a sigh and ran his hands up Dean’s back under his shirt his skin was rough in a few places Dean had said it was dry skin nothing more he had it since he was a kid. 

Cas had not thought anything of it before. Still, thinking about the old story about the family and the questions Dean was asking, he stopped Dean from taking things further. 

“The boy, if I remember he was an earth dragon, his scales would blend into his skin. You couldn’t even see them,” Cas said, rubbing the patch of rough skin on Dean’s back. 

Dean looked at Cas and started laughing, “you think I’m some long lost dragon prince? You said so yourself that all the bodies were counted for,” he said, moving off of Cas’ lap the mood ruined by Cas’s strange statement. 

“Well, I don’t know; it feels like mine,” Cas said, reaching for Dean again. 

Dean backed up only to bump into the coffee table, Cas grabbed him before he could fall. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I… Nevermind, let’s go to bed,” Cas said, still holding on to Dean’s arm. 

Dean nodded and grabbed his blanket and pillow before following Cas up to his room. He loved staying with Cas part of him hoped he wouldn’t heal so quickly, and he could stay longer, but Dean knew that at some point he was going to have to go home. 

It didn’t take long for Dean to fall asleep wrapped in Cas’s arms. Cas smiled and kissed his cheek he knew that Dean was still healing and the best way to improve was to cuddle with someone you loved and sleep, but Cas needed to take a closer look at the dry patch on his back. There was something that wasn’t sitting right with Cas. The feel of the skin was different tonight much rougher and a lot like his scales. 

Once Cas was sure that Dean wasn’t going to wake up by the slightest movement, Cas grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight to the lowest setting lifting Dean’s shirt gently, taking a look. 

The skin was rough like armor thick, and plaque-like Cas sighed as he looked closer maybe Dean was right, and it was only dry skin. The more Cas thought about the young boy, the more he noticed the similarities in Dean. His kindness and selflessness that the young prince had even at age four. Cas stopped moving his hand and hid the flashlight when Dean moved a bit. Cas turned the light off not wanting to push it and wake Dean up, he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him tight. 

Cas couldn’t sleep; the story brought up memories he had repressed. 

_ “Wait for me,” the boy called out he was chasing Cas.  _

_ “Hurry, we are going to miss it,” Cas yelled back, continuing to run through the trees.  _

_ The boys stopped at the edge of the forest and looked up at the sky, hoping to see one of the few dragons left that had functional wings fly overhead. The boy reached for Cas the enormous dragon flew overhead. Cas liked the way his hand felt in his.  _

_ “I’m gonna marry you one day,” the boy said and smiled at Cas.  _

Cas popped up and ran his hand over his face; it had been a long time since he had that dream the boy’s face was blurry his brain couldn’t seem to remember what he looked like. He was heading home to see his family fro the evening. Maybe they would know why he recognized this boy. 

Dean rolled over, feeling the side of the bed for Cas, he let out a huff when he noticed his side of the bed was cold. He sat up and stretched scratching at his side itchier than usual. Dean figured it was Cas’ laundry soap that was making him itchy and dry out more he made a note to make sure the next time Cas went to his house to pick up his soap. 

Dean made his way down to the kitchen, knowing that’s where he would find Cas, he smiled when he rounded the corner seeing the dragon with no shirt on wings flat against his back. Dean had never seen Cas’s wing in their full capacity. They were either folded against his back like they were now or as tattoos covering his whole back.

He leaned against the door frame and watched as Cas moved around, making what looked like eggs and bacon. Cas smiled when he looked up and saw Dean waving him into the kitchen. 

“I have a question, and you can so no,” Cas said when Dean sat down at the counter. 

” Okay,” Dean replied, leaned forward as Cas came close, giving him a kiss before telling him to go on, ask what he wanted. 

“I was wondering, um, If you want, you could move in here,” Cas said his cheeks flushing he was stumbling over his words. 

Dean loved this side of Cas; he was such a different person when they were in the bedroom that he often forgot that Cas was shy at times. He thought about it for a few minutes watching Cas’s reaction. 

“It’s fine, it’s too soon. I get it,” Cas said, making his way back over to the stove. 

Dean sighed getting up from his spot at the counter, he wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle kissing his shoulder, “I would love to move in with you,” he finally replied. 

Cas turned around a giant gummy grin on his face, he kissed Dean when he pulled away his wings flapped a bit, and a little chirping noise made its way out. 

Dean looked at Cas, who ducked his head and turned away. 

“What was that?” Dean asked he had never made that noise before.

“Ummm, it’s my excited noise,” Cas said, not meeting Dean’s gaze as he set the plate of food in front of him. 

Dean left it alone after that he didn’t want Cas to think he was making fun of him, when in fact, Dean thought the purring and the chirping were cute. He wanted to hear the excited chirping more often. 

“Why are you scratching?” Cas asked as he sat down next to Dean to eat his breakfast. 

“I think it’s your soap, I’m all broken out,” Dean said, lifting his shirt revealing the patch of dry skin now spreading down his torso. 

Cas touched it lightly the feeling rough and hard like his scales but also soft he shook his head. Not knowing what it was and suggested that maybe Dean do to the doctors because Cas used free and clear laundry soap. 

Dean shook his head, he hated going to the doctors if he didn’t need to, and this was one of those times where he felt like it wasn’t necessary he had it before. It went away, and it will go away again. 

“I need to got to my parent’s house tonight,” Cas said casually as he finished up his breakfast. 

“Cool, Pamela called. She needs me behind the bar tonight, light work, I promise,” Dean said, finishing his eggs. 

Dean and Cas cuddled on the couch most of the day until Cas needed to get ready to go, and Dean needed to get prepared to go to work. Cas dropped Dean off. It was okay if he was a bit late for dinner telling Dean to call him and he would pick him up after work. 

Cas drove thinking about the story he told Dean and the dream he had after it felt so real he needed to know if it was real or not. 

He was deep in thought, driving on autopilot when he pulled up to his parent’s house. A simple house at the edge of the beach where they didn’t have to hide. As Cas got out of the car, he was greeted by his older brother Gabriel who was late as well. 

“Hey Cassie,” the dragon greeted. He was short with golden scales framing his face Cas’s favorite brother. 

“Gabriel, I see you are late as well,” Cas replied, walking up the stone steps towards the front door. 

Gabriel laughed and opened the door when he joined his brother on the stoop. They called out for their parents. 

“Boys,” Becky Novak called out. She was a sweet woman with blonde scales around her face Gabriel took after their mother. 

They both hugged their mom. The three of them headed into the dining room. While Becky was talking a mile a minute about her day. The things that she had gotten done in the garden. 

“That’s great, mother,” Cas replied, spotting their father sitting at the table. 

Chuck Novak and shorty nervous man, his scales brown with a hint of blue and grey. 

“About time,” Chuck said, eying his boys, “no, Michael?” 

“I told you he isn’t coming tonight; he had a date,” Becky replied, running her hands across Chuck’s shoulders before taking a seat next to him. 

The meal was on the table still warm Cas was grateful they weren’t too late. They loaded their plate and talked about mundane things like work and what was going on in their lives. 

“How is your friend?” Becky asked. 

“His fine healing nicely. We were talking about the family who died, you remember?” Cas replied, stepping warily, it wasn’t something they talked about too often in casual conversation. 

“‘What about them?” Chuck asked, sipping his wine and eying his son, seeing where this was going. 

Cas sighed and told them about the dream, Beck perked up, saying that Cas used to play with the little boy and he took his death hard. 

“What was his name? Dave, Dan, something like that,” Becky said, clearing the plates from the table. 

“Dean?” Cas offered. 

“Yes, that’s it,” his mother replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set the Grammarly to Informal to allow for bending in the creative writing rules.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven **

_ The smell of burning flesh was hot in Dean’s nose as he was carried through the woods he covered his ears to drown out the screams.  _

_ Dean sat up, breathing heavily. He had fallen sleep on the couch, waiting for Cas to come home from work. He smiled when he looked down to see Cas curled up on the floor next to him. Cas must have come in late and didn’t want to wake Dean. He got up and headed into the bathroom, scratching his side as he went, he flipped on the light and moved closer to the mirror standing where he could see the dry skin was getting worse. This time it spread from his hip up to his underarm, it was barely noticeable, but it itched like hell.  _

_ “” Dean, are you alright?” Cas called through the door.  _

_ “Umm, no,” Dean said, he opened the door and lifted his shirt.  _

_ Cas knelt and ran his hand across Dean’s side, he smiled softly “I knew it was you,” he whispered.  _

_ “What are you talking about?” Dean asked. He shook his head it this was about that story. He told him it was not valid.  _

_ “You are him the boy, the boy from the stories,” Cas replied _

Dean sat up and rubbed his face. He threw the covers back, swinging his legs over the side _ of  _ the bed. Dean grabbed his boxers and stretched when he stood up, headed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror as Dean flipped on the light. Dean yelped when he saw the same dry, scaly skin that was in his dream.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked his voice gruff from sleep. He stopped and looked at Dean he didn’t know what to say. 

“Am I a dragon?” Dean asked worry and excitement in his voice. He couldn’t contain his smile while looking at Cas. 

“I don’t know, you smell human. I would call your dad and find out what is going on,” Cas replied, running his hand down Dean’s side. 

Dean nodded and said he would be back to bed soon. He was not looking forward to talking to his dad. The next time he woke up, Cas was gone, but the note next to him said he would be home late and to call the restaurant if he needed anything. 

Dean tapped his dad’s name on his phone and waited for him to pick up. 

** “Hey, Dean.” **

** “Hey, Dad. Can I come by I wanna talk to you about something.” **

** “Sure, come on over.”  **

Dean hung up the phone and got ready to grab the keys to his car and everything else he needed; he was not prepared to ask for answers to what happened the night his mom and brother died. 

He pulled into the driveway of the dilapidated house. Dean shook his head. The front looked like it hadn’t been mowed in over a year, the porch required some work he made a mental note to come back one weekend he had off. Den knocked on the door and waited for his dad to open the door. 

John Smith was a short blonde man with deep brown eyes, he looked nothing like Dean, but he always told him he took after his mother. 

“Dean,” John said when he opened the door. 

“Dad, how are you?” Dean asked, rocking back and forth on his heels, making o move to go inside. 

John stepped back so Dean could walk in, he took a deep breath as he stepped over the thresh hold. 

“What do you wanna talk about?’ John asked, picking up a beer and taking a swig. 

Dean cleared his throat and sat down on the couch, “I am I a dragon?” Might as well come out and say it. 

John choked on his beer, “why are you asking?” he coughed out. 

Dean stood and lifted his shirt showing the rough patch of skin. John stepped closed to get a better look. 

John scoffed, “I guess you should know,” he said, getting up and finishing the beer in his hand before heading into the kitchen. 

“Dad, Know what?” Dean called out, following his dad into the kitchen. 

John had pulled the whiskey out drinking straight from the bottle, “I knew this was going to happen, one day I was going to have to tell you the truth,” he said absentmindedly. 

Dean stormed out of the house and drove back home. He was going to stop by the restaurant, but he found himself still white-knuckling the wheel in the driveway. 

He eventually made his way out of the car and into the house, where Cas found him drinking from the whiskey bottle. 

****************************

“Dean?” Cas asked, turning down the music. 

Dean looked up, taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hand, “hey,” he finally replied. 

Cas took off his shoes and jacket, making his way over to Dean, who was standing in the archway of the kitchen. Dean gave him a half a smile and moved away before Cas could give him a kiss. 

“What is wrong?” Cas asked. He was surprised that Dean moved away. He always loved it when Cas touched him. 

Dean scoffs and took another swig, “I saw my dad today,” he replied, sitting on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. 

Cas joined him not to close see that Dean didn’t want to be touched. He looked at Dean and tilted his head. He had never seen Dean this upset before he tried to make sure he was ok. 

“It didn’t go well?” Cas asked, reaching out and taking the bottle. 

Dean started laughing, “I’m whole life is a lie,” he said and then started crying. 

Cas scooted closer to Dean, pulling him into his arms and rocking him, whispering it was going to be ok and if he told Cas what happened, than maybe he could help. Dean shook his head. 

“You won’t believe me, “Dean said with a sniff pulling away from Cas. 

“Try me, you might be surprised,” Cas replied, wiping away one of Dean’s tears. 

Dean looked at Cas; he wasn’t sure where to start. 

“We were friends, kids before everything happened,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

“I know, I wasn’t sure if it was you, but my mom told me I used to play with a little boy named Dean,” Cas replied let go of Dean; he grabbed the bottle off the table, taking a swig. 

Dean took the bottle, “that story it’s true only I didn’t die, Oh and the kicker, my dad, not my dad,” he said, taking a long drink. 

“How?” Cas asked, surprised, and relieved. 

“I repressed everything, who I was, what I am, and Joe raised me to be as a human. We never talked about anything, and then I met you,” Dean said, laying his head against Cas’s chest. 

Cas ran his finger through Dean’s hair, soothing him, “it will be ok,” he said. 

********************************

“ _ Come on Dean, let’s go say goodnight to Sammy,” Mary said, taking her oldest son by the hand and heading to the nursery.  _

_ Mary and Dean stopped at the bassinet and smiled down at the tiny dragon wrapped in a blanket cooing at the ceiling.  _

_ “Goodnight, Love,” Mary said softly as she leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead. _

_ “Night, Sam,” Dean said, kissing his baby brother before turning to see his father in the doorway.  _

_ “Hey, Dean. what do you think Sammy ready to fly?” John asked, picking up his boy.  _

_ “No, daddy Sammy’s too little,” the boy replied with a giggle.  _

_ They all said goodnight to the little dragon taking Dean to his room to settle in for the night before heading off to bed themselves.  _

_ Dean was shaken awake by his guard, he could hear screaming and yelling the walls were red and full of smoke it burned his nose. The flames licked at him as his guard grabbed him and carried him through the woods.  _

Dean sat up, rubbing his head. The sun was blazing through the open curtains. He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face. He shouldn’t have drunk so much the night before, but to be told his whole life is a lie and his family was massacred was overwhelming. 

He headed to the bathroom and then down to the kitchen Cas was cooking like always. He turned and smiled at Dean before setting a plate on the counter for him. 

“What is this?” Dean asked, looking at the meat on the plate.

“It’s lean and good for you,” Cas replied, sitting down next to Dean. 

Dean scratched at his sides before taking a bite. It was a bit gamey bit Dean liked it whatever it was. Cas smiled looking over at Dean he was happy that he knew who he was and also sad that they lost so much time together. 

“You know I had a dream the other night, and you told me that one day you were going to marry me,” Cas said with a small laugh. 

“Did I?” Dean asked. He smiled, “I dreamed about the fire last night.” he didn’t lookup. He knew Cas knew about the fire. They lived in the same dragon village as kids. Hell Cas knew more about Dean than he did. 

Cas sighed. He was hoping once he started to recover some memories that it would be the nice ones. 

“Why the fuck am I so itchy?” Dean asked, scratching at his sides as he ate. 

“Does it happen a lot this time of year?” Cas inquired, finishing up his breakfast. 

“Some times it has gotten worse,” Dean said. 

Cas nodded and left the room Dean was surprised at the abruptness of him leaving the room, only to have him come back a few minutes later, holding a small container in his hand. 

“Now that I know you are a dragon, this should help,” Cas said, lifting Dean’s shirt. 

The skin was annoyed and red, Cas sighed he felt for Dean he didn’t know who he was his whole life forgotten but how could he have forgotten the boy he was in love with at such a young age?

“Cas, how come I don’t smell like a dragon to you?” Dean asked with a sigh of relief. 

“I am not sure, it could be the kind of dragon you are, or because you grew up around human, the more we are around them, the more we smell like them,” Cas said. He finished putting the salve on Dean’s skin and looked at him. 

Dean nodded that made since, “do you think I can fly?” he asked, thinking about how cool that would be.

Cas smiled. He loved how much Dean loved learning about dragons. Dean smiled. He wanted to know more about himself and his family. 

“I can take you to the library if you would like,” Cas replied. 

The dragons had a library hidden away from the humans holding all birth, death, and all other information on their history. Dean nodded with excitement. He wants to know who he was and where he came from. 

“I have to work today, but tomorrow, I can take you,” Cas said, clearing the breakfast plates. 

“Thanks, Cas. I-I um thanks,” Dean said, walking up behind the dragon and kissing him on the neck. 

A small purr escaped from the back of Cas’ throat he turned to kiss Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight **

Dean sighed as he walked into the Dragon Library alone, Cas had an emergency at his restaurant, so he was on his own for the day. Cas called ahead to let the librarian know Dean was coming, and he was going to do some research into his family. 

The building wasn't as big as Dean expected it to be with all the history of Dragons; it looked like a public library, shelves, and rows of books, a media center, and the desk where the librarian stood her red scales framing her petite face. 

“You must be Dean, I'm Charlie,” the red-head said, coming around from behind the counter, “I'll show you to the family history section,” she said, waving him to follow. 

Charlie was talking a mile a minute about how excited she was to have Dean there and usually just a few people who visit the library. She was converting everything to digital so they could have better access to the records. Dean smiled and nodded along only half, listening to what Charlie said as they headed down the dark corridor lit by buzzing fluorescent lights. He wasn't too sure what was going on, he followed staying close to the Dragon in front of him. 

“Here we are,” Charlie said, stopping in front of a large wooden door. 

“What is this?” Dean asked, confused as to why they stopped at the door. 

Charlie smiled as she pushed the doors open, revealing a massive room, scrolls, and books as far as the eye could see and beyond. Dean looked around in awe. He had never seen anything like it. The smell of parchment and earth flooded his nose; there was a sense of comfort in the underground part of the library. It was like he was home. 

“You are the first to not be weirded out underground,” Charlie observed as she watched Dean loo around. 

Dean shrugged he didn't know why but he was going to find out, Charlie furrowed her brow at him, “I bet you are an earth dragon, you are super rare and love being underground,” she mused looking him up and down. 

“I don't know what I am,” Dean stuttered out. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about who he was. Dean didn't know, but there was something about Charlie; he felt that he could trust. 

“That's ok, there was a lot of confusion when the fire broke out in the village, some of the kids got separated front heir parents raised by humans. There are more of us that you would think, I'll leave you to it. Sam is wandering around. He can help you with any questions you have,” Charlie said before turning and heading out the door, shutting it behind her. 

Dean nodded and looked around he got his real last name from Cas and headed to the W’s hoping there would be answers there for him. He wondered around for about a half-hour before he found the W’s, and of course, the book he was looking for was gone, he sighed and rubbed his face in frustration looking around for the guy that was supposed to be there to help him. He wondered the stacks again, finally stubbing upon the tables where a man was sitting his back to Dean. He cleared his throat, not wanting to startle him. 

The man jumped a bit turning to see who what behind him, “sorry, I was reading up on some history, Can I help you?” he asked. 

“You, Sam?” Dean asked, wanting to be sure before he asked any questions.

“That's me?” he replied, closing the book in front of him before standing. 

He was tall at least a good three inches on Dean, “um I was looking for the WI book I can't seem to find it,” Dean said, watching the man try to cover the book he was reading. 

“Why do you want that one?” Sam asked, blocking Dean's view of the books on the table as he moved closer. 

“Why does it matter?” Dean asked, he stopped in front of the man and raised an eyebrow reaching behind him and grabbing the book. 

Dean nodded and opened it, it was the one he was looking for, “why did you want me to see you reading this?’ he asked, looking up at Sam. 

Sam cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, “you promise not to tell anyone?” he asked, looking Dean in the eye. 

Dean nodded there was something about this man too that he felt like he could trust, “I promise,” he said. 

Sam took a deep breath and started telling him the story of his family only this time it was Sam who was saved and not Dean they all thought he was dead burned up with the rest of the family. Dean stopped him setting the book down on the table. He rubbed his face and looked at the man in front of him, brown hair and scales framing his face, hazel eyes switching from blue to green depending on how the light hit them. 

“I'm Dean, I was save that night,” he said, hoping that Sam would believe him. He needed him to think that he was not alone that he had a family. 

Sam's eyes welled with tears he dropped down in his chair shaking his head in disbelief he had been told his whole life that he was the only Winchester left and he would carry on the name. 

“How?” Sam questioned. 

Dean told Sam his side of the story and what he could remember from that night and who he remembered saying goodnight to his little brother he called Sammy. Sam stood back up and pulled Dean into a crushing hug. Dean laughed and hugged him back, taking in his scent. It was salty like the ocean mixed with earth from being underground. 

Sam smiled down at Dean after letting him go, “here this is um, this is about our family,” he said, handing Dean the book, “did you ever find Castiel?’ he added.

“Yeah, how did you know about him?” Dean questioned, looking up from the book. 

“Bobby talked about how you and Castiel were going to be this power that brought peace and reform to the dragons,” Sam replied like it was no big deal, and it was something he should know about. 

“I guess I should talk to Cas about that, but first, I think I wanna get to know you and my family history,” Dean said with a smile. 

Sam nodded and sat down at the table, with Dean opening the book showing it to Dean along with all the notes he had taken. 

Dean was so caught up in finding out about his family with Sa that he didn't hear Cas sneak up behind them.

“Damn it, Cas. Don't do that,” Dean growled, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“I'm sorry,” Cas replied, placing a light kiss on his head, ‘I am Castiel, and you are?” he asked, spotting the other man sitting with Dean. 

“I'm Sam, Dean's brother,” he replied, holding out his hand. 

Cas looked at him before shaking his hand, “I thought…” he started to say before he stopped, “it's nice to meet you again, I guess,” he finished a bit confused by what was going on at that moment. 

This was monumental two Winchesters, the most powerful family of all the dragon tribes were here and alive. Cas smiled. He knew what this meant for his people. They talked a bit more until Dean's stomach growled, signaling it was time to go and get food. They exchanged numbers promising to meet up for lunch or at the club for drinks soon. 

Dean was excited as they left the library, he nodded to Charlie as they walked out the front door she gave him a soft smile in response. 

“You wanna know what I learned besides my baby brother survived, but I am one of the rarest dragons on the planet,” Dean said, letting go of Cas’s hand so he could get into the car. 

“What's that?” Cas asked, walking around the car to get on the driver's side. 

“I am the rarest dragon on the planet,” Dean replied with pride in his voice. 

“Oh, are you? And what does that make me?” Cas replied, a teasing challenge in his voice. 

Dean turned and looked at him in a questioning sort of way. He didn't know what kind of Dragon Cas was. They never talked about it, and Dean didn't think it was appropriate to ask him. 

“I am a thunder dragon. You and I are the rarest types of Dragon and highly compatible,” Cas replied to Dean's unasked question. 

Dean nodded, and he was a bit taken back, “you have wings, like giant wings. Cas, can you fly?” he asked, excited to know more about Cas now that he knew it was ok to ask. 

Cas smiled and bit his bottom lip, nodding, “I'll show you later how big they are,” he smirked. 

Is that a promise?” Dean asked, hoping it would turn into sexy time. 

Cas nodded and told Dean he would help him figure out how to show his wings as well. Dean bounced in his seat. He was excited to learn about himself and all the things he could do as a dragon. 


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine **

Dean moaned as Cas shoved him against the door. Grabbing his hair and exposing the other man's skin, kissing and sucking marks into the skin, making sure everyone knew who Dean belonged to.

Cas ripped the shirt off his boyfriend as he kissed his down his collar bone to his chest. Twisting and rolling the man sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Receiving the most beautiful cries of pleasure, he had heard in a while. 

Both had been busy at work late nights missing each other in the morning, and Dean was learning all he could about reintroducing himself to his dragon gifts. 

“Oh, fuck. Cas,” Dean cried out as the man-made fast work of his pants freeing his erection. 

Cas smiled. He flipped Dean around, shoving his face into the door before dropping to his knees, spreading his ass apart. Taking a moment to enjoy the puckering pink hole before he dove in getting it sloppy wet and ready. 

“So pretty,” Cas remarked as he pulled away admiring Dean as he squirmed, “you ready?’ 

“Hurry… Oh! Fuck!” Dean yelled out as Cas drove himself deep inside Dean's ass. 

Cas sheathed himself holding still pressing Dean flushed against the door, “you like when I'm rough, don't you?” he growled. 

Dean whined in response, he loved when Cas took control using his dragon strength to pick him up and move him into positions that he wanted. Like right now, Dean could care less that he was smashed against the door, knowing he was going to feel it over the next few days.

Cas grunted as he held on to Dean's hips and in pulled out and slammed back in, picking Dean up and turning him around, not bothering to pulling out they made their way to the couch. He sat down, let Dean adjust to the new angle kissing his face and neck, both moaning and breathing heavily as Dean started circling his hips. 

“That's it, baby. Just like that,” Cas moaned, holding on tight to Dean's hips. 

Dean smiled and started moving faster, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. Cas bucking up into him further fueling the need to cum, it wasn't too much longer than Dean painted Cas’s stomach white Breathing heavy Dena slumped forward. 

“Oh, we aren't done,” Cas laughed, kissing Dean's head. 

******************************

Dean sighed content snuggled close to Cas on the couch, he kissed his chest. 

“I love you,” Dean said, smiling up at the dragon. 

“I love you, too,” Cas smiled, kissing the top of Dean's head. 

Cas grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. Content in their time together only to have it interrupted by the ringing of a phone. They looked at each other, neither of them wanting to move to agree to let it go to voicemail and closing their eyes. 

“Oh my god!” Cas complained as the phone rang for the fourth time in ten minutes. He threw the covers off of them, getting up to look for his pants much to Dean's protests. 

Cas finally found his phone and answered the look on his face made Dean get up and walk over to the dragon. He hung up the phone and looked at Dean. 

“Get dressed. We need to leave now!” Cas said, grabbing the pants off the floor. 

“Cas, what happened?’ Dean questioned, grabbing his clothes off the floor. 

Cas didn't answer, pulling his pants on, grabbing his keys, and running up the stairs. Dena called after him demanding answers saying he wasn't going anywhere unless he started answering him. 

“Who is coming for me?” Dean asked, grabbing clothes and his shoes out of the closest. 

Cas took a deep breath rubbing his face, “those who are still loyal to the man who killed your parents,” he replied, opening the safe that was in the closet. 

Dean's mouth dropped when he saw what was inside, stacks of cash and paperwork Cas grabbed shoving it into the duffle bag he grabbed.

“hide,” Cas said when they heard the window break downstairs. 

Dean nodded. He hated not being able to help. Still, there was no way he would be ready to go up against dragons right now he barely had a handle on the abilities he hand. He cramped himself between the safe and the wall hoping Cas was ok alone. 

The door to the closet flung open Dean steady himself in case it wasn't Cas. He was yanked from his hiding spot thrown against the wall smacking his head, hearing that they had found him before the world went black. 

His head was pounding, his vision black from the hood they put over his head. The smell of fresh hay and horses filled his nose, and Dean tried to figure out where he was and what was going on, he wondered if Cas was there and if he was ok. He wished he could get his dragon senses to work right or at least to get his wings to show at will right now it seemed to be when the wings felt like showing. 

Dean heard the scrape of a wooden door being opened and backed up until he found himself pressed against the wall. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” the nasal voice called out, “you should have stayed hidden.”

He blinked in the bright light as the hood was pulled from his head, he looked around at the man standing before him a tall, lanky man who looked cruel was holding a small dagger in his hand. 

“What do you want? Wheres Cas?’ Dean demanded as he attempted to get his hands free. 

“Don't worry about the young Novak; you'll see him soon enough,” the man replied, the smile on his lips spreading. 


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten **

Cas rolled on to his side, his head was pounding, and his stomach rolled as he tried to sit up he felt hands on him. 

“Don't move, your head is hurt,” the familiar voice said to him. 

“Michael?” Cas asked, and he squinted the bright light making it hard to see. 

The other Dragon nodded, saying he was going to be ok as he helped Cas sit up. Cas didn't care about himself. He wanted to know if Dean was safe and if he didn't know where he was. 

“Don't worry that little gecko will be out of hair soon enough,” Michael sneered. 

Cas looked at his brother as he grabbed his head in pain, “what are you talking about? Where is Dean?” he demanded the best he could with a splitting headache. 

Michael sighed as he knelt by his brother, “Cas, we are the most powerful family in the community, if Dean takes over we lose everything,” he replied, trying not to sound excited at the prospect of Dean dying.

Cas shook his head as the pain start to subside at the thought of Dean being in real danger. He looked at the brother he knew had a mean streak, but he never thought that Michael would wish death upon anyone, let alone his mate. 

“Dean is my mate, if you harmed him or had him harmed,” Cas growled, standing up he didn't care about the family statues they only got it because the Winchesters were massacred in the middle of the night. 

Michael started to laugh as Cas slowing rose from his sitting position. The wings tore their way through his shirt as he grabbed Michael by the throat, holding him up in the air. 

“You wouldn't,” Michael choked out, clawing at Cas’s hand to let him go. 

Cas smiled as the lightning started to build up in his throat. 

********************

Alistair paced in front of Dean like an animal who had caught their prey. Dean took a shaky breath closing his eyes as he waited for Alistair to take the death blow. He was wishing Cas was there with him, he could say goodbye and kiss him one last time to feel his scales rub against his skin. When he came back from the beach, the smell of Cas was the fresh ocean air and salt that clung to his skin. 

Nothing happened. Dean peak an eye open surprised and opened both eyes, Alistair was gone not a peep from the Dragon. Dean stood and moved towards the stall door, peeking his head out around the corner he saw a short, shaggy-haired man walking, towards him. 

“Dean is that you? I'm Gabriel, Cas’s older brother. Are you alright?” the man asked. 

Dean nodded, saying he was fine, but he didn't know where Cas was, and he wants to know if his brother Sam was alright. Gabriel nodded, saying Cas was outside, and as far as Sam went, he had no idea, but they could look around together for him. He sighed as the other Dragon unbounded his wrist; the last thing Dean wanted was to lose his brother all over again now that he had found him. 

The very last stall on the left was locked. Dean looked around and grabbed the hammer hitting the lock with it until it came undone. Gabriel grabbed Dean's hand before he pulled the door open. 

“Are you sure you wanna open it? You might not like what you see,’ Gabriel warned him in case Alistair had found Sam first. 

“I need to know, either way,” Dean said, pulling the heavy door back. 

His heart stopped when he saw the mop of hair laying on the floor, Dean crept slowly up to his baby brother saying a silent prayer that he was still alive. Much to his relief, the Dragon moaned and rolled onto his side, clutching his head. He looked up, spotting his older brother he smiled. 

“You're alive?’ Sam breathed out the question hung in the air as his eyes swelled with tears. 

Dean nodded ad rushed to his brother, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around him as the tears spilled down their cheek. 

“I hate to cut this short, we need to take care of a few things,” Gabriel said, tapping Dean on the shoulder. 

They nodded and chuckled a bit as Dean helped Sam up off the floor; Gabriel looked Sam up and down and smiled, saying after everything was done, they should go get some dinner. A slight blush crept across Sam's cheeks as he understood what the eldest Novak was saying. 

Dean smiled, shook his head, leading the way out of the stall and barn to got find Cas and see what the hell was going on. 

Cas was pacing the in front of the doors, he looked up when he heard movement he rushed to Dean as he walked through the doors pulling him into a crushing hug. Kissin his face and pulling him tight, Cas never wanted to let go. 

“Cas, I'm ok,” Dean laughed, loving that the other man was making such a fuss, “This is Sam, my brother.”

Cas smiled and held his hand out for Sam to shake, “it's nice to finally meet you,” he said as Sam took his hand. 

“You too, but where is the guy who kidnapped me, he kind of looks like you,” Sam replied. 

Cas sighed and said he took care of Michael; they shouldn’t see him for a long time. Alistair, on the other hand, was tied up in the back of the truck. Michael had given up everyone in Aistairs operation in fear of what Cas was about to do him. 

“What are you going to do with him?” Sam asked as they walked towards the pick-up. 

Cas sighed, stopping as they got to the bed of the truck, he turned and looked at Dean, ‘that's up to you,” he replied, looking him in the eye. 

“What? Why me?’ Dean asked, looking at Cas and then to Sam. 

“Technically, you are in charge of Dragons in this area now,” Gabriel replied before Cas had a chance to say anything. 

Dean shook his head and started to pace. He didn't want to be responsible for someone else's fate, who was he to judge? Dean walked away, sitting down by a building not too far away. Sam followed, telling Gabriel and Cas that he should talk to him about what was going on. 

“Sam, I can't make that choice,” Dean said, looking up at his brother. 

Sam nodded and taking a seat next to him, “maybe we make it together,” he replied. 

Dean agreed they would make a choice together. That way, it was fair and just punishment. 

After forty-five minutes of back and forth the pros and cons of deciding on Alistair's fate, Sam and Dean joined Gabriel and Cas the truck telling them their plan and where it was going to take place, and that other Dragons should be present. 

A month later, they were gathered at the cave entrance that Alistair was supposed to jailed in. Come to find out one of his henchmen had made his way into the guard freeing him soon after his imprisonment. He spent the next few years waiting for any sign that the Winchester children had survived the fire that killed their parents. 

Alistair grinned as the office brought him forward, Dean shook his head he couldn't understand how this man could be so smug in the face of his punishment. 

“I'll get out again,” Alistair sneered as the officer walked him into the cave, tying him to the wooden poll about halfway from the entrance. 

“That will be pretty hard as ash,” Sam replied, a smile creeping across his face. He was happy to get revenge for the death of his parents. 

Dean took a deep breath as he felt a hand slid into his, he smiled when he saw Cas standing tall next to him. They had talked about the brother's choice to execute Alistair, and Cas agreed it was a just punishment and one that was normally administered for crimes such as his. 

Alistair snickered, looking at Sam saying that water dragons didn't have a fire there was no what he could kill him, Sam shook his head saying it wasn't him who was going to kill him looking at Dean. The smile fell from his face as he looked to the oldest Winchester. He knew what Dean was and for once the other dragons saw fear in the ancient Dragon's face. 

“Breath, your body knows what to do,” Cas whispered, giving Dean's hand a reassuring squeeze as he and Sam stepped away to join Cas’s family. 

Dean closed his eyes and let out a breath letting his dragon instincts take over, and he took deep calming breaths. Alistair started to plead with Dean. 

“Boy, I can teach you so much more about your dragon gifts better than he can,” Alistair said. 

Dean didn't let the dragons plead for mercy to deter what he knew needed to be done. He felt the warmth gathering his throat the bitter taste of poison on his tongue as he opened his mouth the green flame spreading slowly across the cave floor as Alistair pleaded one last time. He pointed the next burst directly at the Dragon that murdered his parents; he felt the relief of knowing this would be the last time he ever saw Alistair's face as he was engulfed by green flames.

**********************

Cas smiled as he heard Dean's voice drift down from the second floor, he headed up the stairs and into the room they had made into a nursery for the egg they had adopted. Male Dragons were unable to carry offspring. Hence, they devised a way for them to carry on their genes in secret the human population had no idea they were advancements of Dragons. 

He smiled as he watched Dean in the rocking chair, the green and blue egg wrapped in a blanket in the Dragons arms. He read a book of fairy tales changing the ending to the knight being killed by the Dragon and princess set free to marry who she pleased. 

“You know that's not how the story goes?” Cas asked as Dean finished up setting the egg back down into the nest of blankets and pillows. 

“I know, but being a dragon that just seems better,’ Dean replied, kissing the egg before turning his attention to Cas.

He kissed his mate and pulled him into a tight hug, telling him all about how he felt the baby move, and it should be any day now that they would have their very own baby dragon.

“I'm excited I took the next few days off,” Cas said, reaching into the nest and caressing the scales on the outside of the egg. 

The little thing shook as Cas and Dean talked, making itself known. Cas smiled, pulling Dean closer. 

Cas woke up to the sound of cracking, thinking someone was breaking in again. He shook Dean awake, “Hey, you hear that?’ he asked, whispering. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Dean yelled, jumping out of bed and running out of the room. 

A very confused Cas got up and followed yelling for Dean to slow down, as they headed into the nursery. Dean put a finger to his lips as the creaking sound got louder, and he finally caught on that the egg was hatching sooner than they expected. 

They waited impatiently as the little Dragon cracked the egg open. Pushing the pieces away with its little egg horn that the geneticist assured Dean and Cas would fall off soon after the hatching.

An hour later the baby finally got enough egg off that Dean could reach in and pull it out, he smiled as he turned to Cas, “we have a daughter,” he laughed as tears welled in his eyes. 

The little girl looked up at her daddies with one green and one blue eye and cooed at them as Dean wrapped her in the fluffy blanket. 

“We should name her after your mother,” Cas suggested as he peered down at his daughter. 

“Mary Winchester- Novak, Happy birthday,” Dean said, smiling at the baby in his arms. 


	11. Art!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork done by The Friendly Pigeon
> 
> Extremely NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> I do answer so feel free to ask questions.


End file.
